zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A new image for the Temple of Courage
I asked CC, and he thought I should make this into a community decision. I found A new image, edited it, and here is a new idea for the Temple of courage image http://i966.photobucket.com/albums/ae142/TheGuyPerson/NewToCThing.png It may need a little work, but is it a good start? Michael RyanTalk 20:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I say new logo, but not that one, sorry. Maybe just change the current one's color to gold and give it a "polished" sort of texture? I think that would be a good choice.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://i966.photobucket.com/albums/ae142/TheGuyPerson/Templeofcouragegold.png Ok, here is a gold one Michael RyanTalk 02:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Where would the contest be held? --Wind Mage 05:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) the whole suggestion.|time=14:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC)}} all of them. This is just unnecessary.}} Use these in your votes Suggestions Your username The image Voting So, here is an example Bioshock123 http://i966.photobucket.com/albums/ae142/TheGuyPerson/Templeofcouragegold.png Votes : : I like it the way it the way it is. AmazingLink 15:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : OOOOOOOOoooooo I like it, kinda, um? Funlover63 (talk) 06:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 : : After re-thinking it......nah. Why are all the votes mixed? This is tough. --Wind Mage 06:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Ugg. It lacks personality. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm good with it.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not. Way to uninspired to warrant a change.-- C2' / 15:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one more.--Link in Termina (talk) 12:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : This one is okay, but the old one is better. The gold design has been done so much, though. The 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I actually like this one better than the current red one, because gold is more Zelda-related than reddish brown. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) Jäzzi (1) it's so weird going by that http://i1008.photobucket.com/albums/af206/JazzixxKaizer/TempleofCourage1.png Votes : : Like this one. Make it smaller, but I like it Michael RyanTalk 14:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the current logo, but out of them all, this is the best. AmazingLink 15:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry........ Funlover63 (talk) 06:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 : : Nah! I like the current one most.....but, it's the best one here, so I cannot oppose, cause it doesn't look bad. --Wind Mage 06:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : At least it's an original... kinda. Anyway, the editing's not great and I don't much dig this whole black and yellow thingy (much too Odlaw). --Auron'Kaizer ' 07:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : :the font just seems off...--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't like it all, but it is orginal.'-- C2' / 15:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmmm, not sure about this one.--Link in Termina (talk) 12:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : It looks too unprofessional. Also, the gold thing again. The 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Jäzzi (2) http://i1008.photobucket.com/albums/af206/JazzixxKaizer/Temple_of_Couragecopy2.png Votes : : don't really like the color scheme of this one Michael RyanTalk 14:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Read the earliest comment of mine... AmazingLink 15:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Nope, sorry again........... Funlover63 (talk) 06:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 : : This...this...this.........THIS IS GETTING STUPID!!! (No, I'm not actually angry...and I'm not talking about this logo, I'm talking about everything) Every logo is low on votes and mixed voted. I was expecting something GRAND, something diffrent...maybe not the triforce? Granted, I couldn't do much better, but still...now I realize that the one we have is best. I'm used to seeing it everytime I go check on Toc...I guess...I couldn't see anouther logo taking it's spot. Unless something amazing is entered...I want our current one to stay put! --Wind Mage 06:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: :Well, WMM, I'm doing this for entertainment and an excuse to photoshop something. I don't want a new logo either. I'm just doing this for entertainment since my summer is boring. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 15:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, I can't support anything like this. Part of it's been cropped, and the color manipulation is totally weird. --Auron'Kaizer ' 07:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : cool.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not high quality enough. And it is cropped. Nope.'-- C2' / 15:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Black is a good color.--Link in Termina (talk) 12:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Black just doesn't seem like that right color for this. The 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hylianhero777 http://i774.photobucket.com/albums/yy21/Hylianhero777_album/Temple_of_Courage2.png First time embedding a picture, hpoe it works. EDIT: does this not work for anyone else? because it doesn't work for me.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 13:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : Again... Al Like Current Thingy. No offense, but I like it how it is... AmazingLink 15:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Amatuerish.'-- C2' / 15:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : sorry, meant to upload this one. Probably looks worse though. And also, this was made in 1 hour with MS paint, so don't be too harsh.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 16:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Everything the current image does right, this does wrong. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Doesn't look right.--Link in Termina(talk) 12:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Gold. Also, this one is one of the best ones here, but not quite there. The 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The Colour-Schemin' Man http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/TempleOfCourage.png Is it everything you hoped for? --The Colour-Schemin' Man 21:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : OMG DUED IT TTLY ROX MI SOX -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 21:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes. -'Minish Link' 00:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Groovy, man! The 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : : PSHYCEDELLIC! : : but not really.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 13:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Nope. I don't like it. It isn't the right color(s).--Link in Termina (talk) 02:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm starting to wonder if this changing the logo thing is really needed.--Link in Termina (talk) 02:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Epical.'-- C2' / 02:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Yay, less activity by giving everybody that goes to the toc a stroke, goody =D Michael RyanTalk 16:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : WAAAAAYYYYYYYY too many colors The Midna This one may work (wink wink). The 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : I hate it. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 01:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I like the current logo... AmazingLink 01:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think we should change the current logo to this one (WARNING: Sarcasm was used in that sentence).--Link in Termina (talk:) 02:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : W-wait....this is the current logo, right?!--Link in Termina (talk) 02:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : Yes. I put the (wink wink) there because I thought that everyone would either know or become curious and find out. AL, if you don't want it to be changed (like you keep saying in your votes), you should support this one. The 02:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : If we're going to be serious, let's just stick with what works. Jedimasterlink (talk) 15:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the current one more that this one Michael RyanTalk 16:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : : @The Midna: It was kind of obvious you were joking, but I just wanted to make sure.--Link in Termina (talk) 02:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC)